


泉斑摸鱼

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Summary: 临终炮
Relationships: 泉斑 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	泉斑摸鱼

1  
“哥哥，这是几？”  
宇智波斑恍惚了一下，才意识到躺着的弟弟在问自己。  
“呃，二......泉奈，你什么时候醒的？”  
斑捉住泉奈在他眼前晃动的手指，把它塞回被褥里。  
午后的时光流淌得缓慢，半边屋子亮堂得紧，油亮亮的竹篾子晃得他眯了眯眼。泉奈躺着，上半截身子留在阳光照不到的阴凉处；斑花了好几天才控制自己不要去盯着弟弟这样眼睛处蒙着的白布凹陷。  
他开着写轮眼，麻木地捕捉对方每一个浅浅的呼吸。  
泉奈瘦了好多。斑想。那只手伶仃得几乎一捏就会碎掉。小时候应该去南贺川多捞两条鱼给他补身体的。他给弟弟掖好被子。

泉奈不依不饶地把手伸出来，执拗地朝着哥哥的方向伸出去。“你应该去休息。”  
斑叹口气，把那只手拢在掌心。“我就在这里，哪儿也不去。”  
“你快撑不住了。”弟弟执拗地判断，“心跳太快，呼吸也不平稳。”  
“我......”  
“我的眼睛好用吗？”  
“好用。”斑把脸埋进弟弟单薄的掌心。他确实有些呼吸困难，或许是因为三天没合眼，或许是因为意识到泉奈死期将近。  
庞大的查克拉流淌在他身体里。永恒万花筒写轮眼是这力量的源泉。如果不是这双眼睛，泉奈也不会完全失去存活的希望.....  
他怎么会那么轻易就信了弟弟的建议呢？斑皱起眉头，露出茫然的神色。  
泉奈仿佛能看见一般，轻巧地捏了下斑的鼻尖。  
“你是不是在想事情？每次你不高兴都会屏住呼吸皱鼻子，不好看哦。”  
除了泉奈，再也没有一个人这样了解他了。斑苦涩地想起族老劝诫他的话。 “送泉奈最后一程吧。你也不会想弟弟走的那么痛苦不是吗？”  
他冷着脸拂袖而去，但那瓶药还是辗转送到了他手边。

“你不想去休息，你害怕睡觉的时候我就死了。”  
泉奈叹了口气，仿佛卧床已久躺得笔直的人和他没什么关系。  
院里起了风，泛黄的树叶被晃得哗啦啦作响，仍执拗地不肯落下。斑张了张嘴，什么也没说出来。

他们许久没再出声。

“很暖和。”泉奈喃喃自语。  
“现在是下午了吧？暖洋洋的。”  
“那可以让我抱你吗？最后一次。”他把脸转向哥哥。  
“......？”斑迟钝地端详弟弟的神情，希望从上面找到一丝戏谑或玩笑的意味。  
“呃，拥抱吗？你别动我来抱你...”  
“斑哥！”泉奈推开了俯下身的斑，嗓音里带上了不容置喙的指责意味。  
斑下弯的身子抖了抖，任凭弟弟摸索着将冰冷的十指插进他的黑发。循着力道向下，又向下。

像以往一样任性。  
斑默默低头咬开泉奈的下衣。

2  
或许是很久没做的缘故，泉奈硬得很快。  
斑吃力地吞吐弟弟的阴茎，上下撸动柔软的外层包皮。泉奈的手指轻轻划过哥哥被撑满鼓起的右腮，笑了一声。  
“笑什么？”斑吮了一口饱满的龟头，就像以前做了无数遍那样，嘴角和性器间连起一道银丝。宇智波把它卷进嘴里。  
他确实有些心不在焉。弟弟要死了，这个魔咒一样残忍的事实不断敲打着斑的内心，疲乏和恐惧让他无暇思考对方举动背后的深意。  
“没什么，想起了我们以前抓的那只松鼠。记得吗？明明亲人得很，能到你手心里抓吃的，但一被抓进笼子里就整天簌簌地弄出动静想要逃跑...”  
“......”斑深呼吸一口气，不知道弟弟忽然提起这件事做什么。就着第一次射出的精液，他给自己简单开拓了一下后穴，企图找个合适的角度让自己坐下去。  
“或许它也有家人在等他回家，人类给他的不一定是它想要的。”斑随口回答。  
泉奈抚摸着斑结实的小腹，没出声。  
“哥哥还是太傻了，我也舍不得你。”  
斑刚刚把扩张到到三指的穴口蹭到光滑的性器顶端，闻言迷惑地看了眼弟弟。  
这是他自泉奈受伤后第一次听到他发出这样充满愧悔的叹息。坚强的泉奈一直是雷厉风行的性子，替他一手操办组内大小事务，从小到大，就算被父亲斥骂也从不妥协认错。

“你就护着你哥！怂恿他做决定，替他背锅，你能帮他一辈子吗？！”  
“我能！”十四岁的泉奈执拗地反驳父亲，收获了一顿如雨的鞭刑。  
夜里，他趁着月色溜进祠堂，泉奈还在跪着。他们又一次拥吻，弟弟灵活的唇舌卷走他口腔里每一丝空气。两人气喘吁吁地分开又抱在一起，从幼小的喉咙里挤出难以启齿的呻吟。  
烛火幽微，他们互相在对方的眼里看到火苗的倒影，然后开怀大笑。

在他思考的时候，泉奈的手指来到了斑已经被开拓得柔软的穴口，撑开外侧软肉伸进去搅动了几下，趁着主人失神，发力向下一压。  
斑感到体内似乎有某处开关被摁下了，噼里啪啦的神经火花一路顺着小腹上窜到头顶，顶进体内的器官将热量塞进他的肌肉和骨髓。  
熟悉的满，胀，热。  
泉奈啊......  
像重复过无数次的情事那样，虚无和欢愉侵占了他所有的感官，他感到弟弟熟稔地顶到了空虚的腺体，恍惚间听到自己如同母猫一样尖叫，许久不曾被爱抚的敏感器官听从本能分泌出丰沛体液。他下意识哆嗦着丰满的大腿想要抵抗潮水般的快感，但最终只是颤抖着臀肉，迅速陷入至亲和自己的结合带来的羞耻与满足。  
不知过了多久，斑缓慢地凝聚起意识，疲劳后的解放引起一阵阵心悸。他缓慢地转动那双代表征服和死亡的写轮眼向下，看到自己的小腹已经溅上了浓浊的白浆。  
好湿，好滑。够了。斑无意识地摆动腰腹想要让肉仞离开肠道里最脆弱的地方，四肢却颤抖着使不上力气。  
他涣散着目光瞪了眼弟弟，对方毫无知觉，温热的手掌贴在他后心。“别怕。”他听见弟弟这样说。于是他真的安下心来。

“哥哥，我走之后，去尝试带领大家走一条以前没走过的路吧。”  
斑被弟弟的手指搅动得满眼是泪，虚虚圈着那节窄细的手腕想要推开。他以为泉奈的体力撑不了这么久。柔软的指腹插进他的喉咙，这是泉奈以往不想听他讲话时的惯用手段。  
斑透过溢出的泪珠看向坐起身来的泉奈，绝望地意识到枕边那盒族里的密药已经不见了。  
怪不得呢，自己真蠢啊。他叹息。  
弟弟环住了他的肩膀，晃动起腰挎。敏感点被缓慢地碾磨，斑强压着失禁的快感死死咬住下唇，肉棒顺着生理本能再次勃起，弹动着打在泉奈的小腹。呻吟和自责一起被锁死在喉咙。  
“哥哥其实并不比我更冷血，我走后，你要对外说你夺取了我的眼睛，这样大家才会惧怕你，不敢欺负你。”  
“哥哥要尝试信任别人，没有朋友的话，一个人会很孤单的。”  
“如果做不到也没关系，毕竟这些对哥哥来说都有些勉强。”  
“那就希望哥哥长命百岁。”  
“如果可以，我会在黄泉等你，请你不要来得太早。”  
斑的鼻腔酸涩，多年不曾到访的悲伤占据了他整个心脏。原来面对别离时的痛苦这么强烈吗？ 他感觉冷和孤单，只有贴着泉奈的肌肤传来微薄的热量。为什么不能带我走？斑问不出口，只有用尽全身力量抱紧弟弟，仿佛这样就能从死神手里把他留下。  
泉奈感到斑的肩胛骨在手心颤动。凉丝丝的泪落在他蒙眼的纱布上，沁湿了一小块布巾。 对伤口不好，不过也无所谓了。他抬头叼住斑脆弱的脖颈，一只手去抚弄哥哥左侧挺胀的乳头。他知道哥哥喜欢这样，致命的弱点被致亲之人掌握，本能的恐惧和宽慰交织，斑喉咙里溢出窒息般的气声，下身一阵阵收紧。  
真想带哥哥一起走啊。泉奈咬紧牙关。

3  
屋内重归平静时，斑躺在泉奈旁边，像小时候一样分享着同一床被褥。弟弟暖烘烘的体温传递过来，他咧了咧嘴，没意识到自己脸上居然露出了久违的笑容。泉奈给他掖了掖被子，也勾起嘴角。  
“休息一下？”他温柔地把手心覆盖在哥哥最珍贵的眼睛上。泉奈感到斑的睫毛在他手心颤抖。  
斑呼出一口浊气，疲惫地将头偏向弟弟。“嗯。”他贪婪地呼吸着对方手掌干净温暖的气味，满足和黑暗包裹了他。他睡了过去。

4  
“泉奈！！！”梦靥和夜风同时叫醒了斑，他猛地坐起，心脏狂跳，梦境里看到泉奈去世的绝望成倍地翻涌上来，淹没了理智的堤坝。  
不知道自己睡了多久，居然就这样被疲惫和弟弟的温柔打败，斑难以抑制地带上了哭腔。泉奈呢？还活着吗？求求你，不要这样离开我......斑四处摸索着抓到了泉奈的手，颤抖着指尖把它攥在掌心。

月凉如水，院子里的蛐蛐疑惑地叫了两声。

良久，泉奈轻轻地，坚定又不容置疑地屈起指节，挠了挠哥哥的虎口。  
“我没事。”斑拼命擦去不断溢出的眼泪。他看见弟弟轻轻张口，做出了这样的口型。

“我...我不知道能不能做到，但我会听你的话...带领族人走向胜利和光明.....我会永远记得你...”一直以来他不敢和弟弟告别，怕弟弟安心后真的撒手而去。  
现在他哆嗦着嘴唇，真的想要把一切倒给泉奈，那些积郁在心口的字句却一股脑地涌出来，他胡乱地诉说，头越来越晕。泉奈的手指又挣扎着动了动，似乎在说，不要紧，我在听。

月亮移到了中天，照亮了屋内的下半张凌乱床铺。宇智波斑终于说完了他想说的一切。  
“谢谢你，泉奈。”  
良久，他说出这句话，吻了吻弟弟尚且柔软的脸颊。  
没有人知道忍界修罗曾在一个秋夜痛哭失声。


End file.
